Melancholy
by Nyx Auralis
Summary: "Melancholy was a pervasive feeling of sadness without cause, Sephiroth recalled." A peek inside the workings of the Great General's head on a dubiously joyful day: his birthday. No matter how dark it got, he somehow knew he could always count on the spiky puppy of sunshine that was Zack.


_Trying my hand at FFVII based fanfic. Character in question? Dear Sephiroth. He's one of my favorites, and it's easiest to get in his head and write him. Timeline wise, it's before the generals essentially broke apart._

 _Concrit is greatly appreciated, and thanks in advance for reading!_

* * *

Paperwork.

Endless, innumerable, tedious paperwork.

This unit needed these supplies, a cadet had gotten reassigned, this particular department needed second-class SOLDIERs, and the list went on. Some were even as mundane as deciding what to move into the offices.

He released a billowing sigh as leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. For a moment-just a moment-he closed his eyes. Later, he'd have to report to Hojo for another round of "checkups." He hated the word. He hated how Hojo made a mockery of the word.

"I wonder what I'll be killing today," he mused slowly. He was grateful for the soft, pliable leather cushions. "Perhaps another of his failed experiments?" He reached for his mug, sipping at the cold coffee absently. How long had he been up to not realize his coffee had gone cold? It had even been a while since he last saw-heard was more accurate-Fair.

There was a knock at his door.

"Hey, Seph!"

Speak of the devil.

He stared as Fair burst into the room, sunny as ever, and continued to sip his coffee.

He'd been up too long. He didn't care enough to scold Fair-Zack-for not waiting to be let in.

"Sephiroth. When was the last time you went to sleep?" Zack asked with narrowed violet eyes as he stared. Sephiroth, to his credit, did not blink-he was the Silver General and had a reputation to uphold, after all-but the sudden proximity of a concerned Zack elicited a twitch. That was a valid question. One he was vaguely surprised he didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know," Sephiroth answered after a pregnant pause. Zack pulled away-thank Gaia-but Sephiroth felt a vague discomfort at the way Zack looked at him. It reminded him of the way Hojo looked when he realized something he didn't like. What was the word for it?

Sinister. That was the word he was looking for. Funny. Zack looked sad to him. He noticed Zack was staring at the calendar buried under the mountains of paperwork. Sephiroth slowly trailed after his gaze, wondering what was so serious that the Puppy was solemn. And then it hit him.

His birthday.

Officially, Sephiroth had a birthday, but the date was obscured behind layer upon layer of security. Even the Silver General didn't have enough clearance to see his own file. It was a sore topic for him, but he'd long since given up trying to find out. Hojo was horrifyingly creative, especially when he'd been irritated, and the scientist was personally over his mako shots. Sephiroth still avoided overly large bodies of water to this day. But Zack had been insistent, and there were some battles Sephiroth wasn't willing to fight.

At this moment, fighting with Zack-especially a Zack that was concerned-was not a fight he was willing to fight.

"Do you have shots today?" Zack asked. Sephiroth looked at him. Zack looked...frustrated. How long had he been asking?

"Yes," he answered, feeling his lips curl downward. "It's supposed to be the next level of shots, so I was requested to take the next two weeks off."

"I'll wait for you," Zack told him. Sephiroth sat up, putting his now cold coffee cup down. "I won't go in. We can chill at your place and watch movies. I still need to show you the one about the chocobo and it's jockey."

Sephiroth made a sound of agreement, noting how Zack eyes lit up at hearing he had two weeks off.

"You'll be okay, Seph," Zack told him. His lips curled into a strained smile. "It's all right to feel melancholy, you know."

"I am not melancholic," Sephiroth stated with a frown. "Exhausted, perhaps-I have been working through these for a while."

"I'll explain it to you some time," Zack told him. He sighed and got up, stretching as he walked towards the door. "Take a moment to relax, Seph."

"Thank you, Zack," Sephiroth found himself saying. He now knew what that feeling was. Zack turned his head slightly, giving Sephiroth one of his trademark grins before he left.

Melancholy was a pervasive feeling of sadness without cause, Sephiroth recalled. He smiled as he recalled Zack's sunny grin.

Sephiroth didn't know the cause, but he knew the cure.


End file.
